


The Missing Prince

by madhouse213



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhouse213/pseuds/madhouse213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derse is a planet full of dangerous demons, monsters, ghosts and other supernatural beings.The Hunters of Derse are the ones who are sent to bring in and if necessary kill the dangerous or problematic supernatural begins of Derse. There job is to keep balance between the bad and the good sides of Derse. Dirk Strider is the prince of Derse, but he isn't just some royal douche that sits on his thrown all day, he's a hunter and a damned good one at that. Dirk of course is a demon, a well known and extremely powerful one. But nothing would prepare him when he is suddenly summoned by a certain adventurous young man to a strange planet called earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==>Jungle boy adventure away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so i appreciate any criticism, comments and or reviews you have. Thank you

 = => Be Jake English

 

   You are currently reaching for your discarded gun that is just a couple inches away from you. Your finger tips brush against it, but the lad on top of you pins your free wrist to the ground and you are unable to completely grasp your gun. You groan in frustration and fail about underneath his weight uselessly. His orange eyes that seem to glow underneath those pointy anime shades watches you in bemusement as you struggle hopelessly underneath him.

   You gulp and turn your head away form that ever so stoic expression and those damned eyes that you swear look into your very soul. As he reaches for your discarded gun, you find yourself wondering how in gods name did it ever come to the point, were you would be shot by a stranger and with your own gun at that!

 

                 = =>Flash Back to earlier that day<= =

 

   The chirping of birds are like music to you as you venture through the forest, humming a random tone as you go about your way. Your going nowhere in particular, but just adventuring on your island, guns out and ready for any kind of threat that dares cross Jake English's path. You jump over the fallen trees, dead roots and anything else that stands in your path.

   You are just simply beaming with glee, why you might ask, well it's because adventuring is one of your most favorite things to do. You used to adventure with your grandma when you were younger. It was one of your favorite things to do together, she would even take you with her when she went exploring beyond the island on that big ship she owned. Even though she wasn't in her prime years anymore she was still one hell of an adventurer and she was also really good with refiles.

   You have gotten all you needed to know about guns from your dear old grandma, she had first taught you how to use a gun when you were 5. Your favorite type of gun is your  pistols, from which she had passed down to you from her grandfather. Grandma had taught you many important things, like to never leave the house without your trusty pistols and to always have at least 4 computers on you at all times.

  Your grandma was a well known electronic developer and inventor, Harley industries was and still is a well known electronic based company around the world. Grandma's products range from wearable iron computers to computer helmets and computerized clothing. You have lived on this island all of your life. The reason why she deiced to raise you on this desolated island in the middle of the Pacific ocean was so wouldn't be corrupted or influenced by any way by the media or anything else. She wanted you to grow up to be nothing but yourself and your own person, and you wouldn't want to be anyone except yourself.

  Even though your grandma passed away when you were 8, you still carry on with her memory by doing what she would've wanted you to do, what you enjoy doing and being nobody but yourself. You of course enjoy adventuring and when your not adventuring you are rather fond of watching every kind of movie in existence or at least the ones you know about. You are fond of girls painted blue and spider girls, your favorite type of movies are fisticuffs and adventuring ones. Another thing you enjoy doing is chatting with your lady chum Jane Crocker and your younger cousin John Egbert, you and John like discussing movies with each other.

  Your foot catching a uprooted root and the feeling of free falling abruptly brings you out of your thoughts.You quickly wrap your forearms around your eyes and lower forehead as gravity brings you down and you start tumbling down the steep cliff. Rocks and thorns cut you and stick to you as you tumble down the cliff, you are unable to see were you going because you have tightly shut your eyes before gravity had betrayed you. You feel your self falling again and you prepare for the end, but it doesn't come. Instead you dive through what seems like a pile of brush, leaves and sticks

  You wince when you land abruptly on your side on the cold stone ground. You remove your arms from your face, you are meet with mainly darkness with the only light, being the sun, coming from the opening you had made when you had fallen through that brush. You look down squinting your eyes trying to see if you have any serious damage other then the pain in your side and you scratched up legs and arms. One particular cut on your knee is pretty deep as it seems, as to you feel wetness trickle down from your knee down your leg and onto the ground.

  Your whole body is aching from the previous fall and landing, your legs especially sting, it feels as if someone had just poured lemon juice into your fresh cuts. You slowly pick your self up from the ground, now  you are finally standing up and able to see your surroundings better. From the corner of your eye you see a weird engraved symbol in the ground.

  You look down and realize that you are on the edge of the weird marking, you don't have time to question what the symbol is or even what the purpose is before there is a blinding purple light slowly starting to edge it's way toward you. You barely have enough time to shield your eyes as the the pure light expands around your entire being.


	2. ==> Jake meet Prince

==> Jake open your eyes and meet your new guest

The light slowly dissolves and you hesitantly open your eyes, you clear up your vision, by blinking continuously, from the after shock of the brightness of the sudden light. What in god's name was that?

You think as you rub at your eyes trying to clear away those annoying spots that you see dancing around eyes. You blink a few times clearing up the rest of those annoying spots from your line of of vision. "Were you the one that opened up the portal?" A male voice asks, from your far left.

Your head jerks to the where the voice came from which was soon followed by the rest of you. With both guns aimed at the mysterious speaker you look to where he could possibly be. You spot said speaker standing about 3 feet away from you and he's leaning against a boulder with his arms crossed over his chest, in the up most causal sort of way.

"Who are you and where did you come from and what do you mean opening up the portal?!" You question the mysterious male, as you squint at him, trying to make out any distinct characteristics.

But you are unable to make out anything other then the fact that he is wearing some type of eye wear. The only reason you are able to tell that much is because there is a beam of sunlight being reflected off of them.

"Name's Dirk Strider. I came from Derse, through that portal that you just opened. You know the one your standing next to?" The mysterious lad, which name is apparently Dirk Strider, replies in a monotone way. You knit your eyebrows in confusion and look to your right, just to see the edge of a strange symbol on the ground with a ray of sunlight shinning down upon this particular spot.

You are unable to make out anymore of the strange symbol, that apparently is this supposed to be this "portal" Dirk keeps mentioning, he also mentioned something about coming from someplace called Derse. Which you have no idea where it is, or even what it is and you have never heard of it before.

Dirk brings you out of your thoughts by asking as if on a side note; "By the way, who are you?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, right. My name is Jake English" You reply with as much uprightness as you could possibly mange.

'But that is where he says he came from, through that portal. But, is it really a portal? Or is he just pulling your leg? Even if it is a portal how in gods name did you not know before, i mean anyone would be able to see something that is basically a ginormous opening in the ground, ceiling or wall.

But you saw no such opening when you landed in the cave. Does he perhaps mean that strange purple light that had suddenly appeared a little bit after you landed and had temporally blinded you. If so, how in gods name did it open? Did you open it? Was it opened before you got there and if so how didn't you notice? And if that isn't true did you open it? How did you open it? You don't know how to open portals. But if you didn't open it then who did? Think English, think!' you frantically rack your brain for answers.

You are unable to complete your train of thought because you are interrupted by foot steps coming your way. You quickly snap out of your daze and become on guard for potential attack. The footsteps stop about 2 feet away from you.

Dirk is now currently standing directly under the opening you made, meaning he's standing directly under sunlight. Now you are able to see what he looks like, he is wearing black skinny jeans that have rips on the thighs and knees, with a black wife beater with a orange hat in the middle, he has lean muscles from which you assume are from lifting weights.

You also notice that he has a rather strange black and white tattoo on his left arm of what seems like a face with a long nose and a half grin. His wheat blonde hair stands out against his pale skin and you can obviously tell he doesn't get much sunlight. You are unable to see what color his eyes are due to the fact that he is wearing pointy anime shades, but if you look very closely you can make out the faint outline of freckles dusted against his cheeks and nose.

You find yourself staring intently at his shades trying to make out his eye color, and your mind starts to wonder. 'What color are his eyes? Why does he wear those shades? Wh-' Dirk clearing his throat, rather loudly snaps you out of your daze. "Like what you see?" Dirk says with a slight smug tone. Blushing and quickly realizing that you were staring and worse that he caught you, look away in embarrassment.

"Uh, no. I was just trying to catch a glimpse of your eyes, is all! So don't get the wrong idea, lad." You try to explain yourself, but he obviously doesn't believe you because he just raises a eyebrow at your pathetic excuse, even though it is technically true. "Whatever you say English. Well, anyway why did you open the portal anyway?" Dirk questions you yet again about the portal. "I have honestly no idea how i opened it, chap" You sigh and look at him. "Okay then.." He turns his attention to your freshly scabbed over cuts on your knees.

"You were bleeding earlier weren't you?" You know it's more of a rhetorical question, but you reply anyway. "Yeah, i fell down a steep cliff earlier and then fell straight into this cave. I barely had enough time to stand up before there was a bright blinding purple light and then next thing i know you appear."

You sigh deeply as you recall the events that had eventually lead up to this point to him, starting from when you had first started your adventure this morning. With a slight nod of his head, of understanding, more to himself then anything, he replies, "So you landed in this cave and since you were bleeding, you opened up a Derse portal, which i so happened to find and decide to come through, because ya know why hrs he'll not. And it seems like you have no clue to what happened or what you even did" The way Dirk had said that makes you think that you might have gotten yourself into something bigger then you could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reviewing, for favorites, following and or reading! You guys rock! Also, sorry for taking so long to update, I had a busy weekend and I've been busy with school. Since I have school some of the updates may take longer then others, but I will update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your time~!


	3. = = = > Fight With Dirk

= = = > Jake ask Dirk questions

 What Dirk had said made sense, and cleared up some of the confusion you had about this hole ordeal. But you still had a few questions like, What exactly was Derse and What is going to happen next. You decide to voice your questions. "What exactly is Derse?" You put your arms back down to your side, lowering your guns in the processes. "Derse is basically a purple planet home of anything supernatural, you think it Derse probably has it.

 There are very few if any humans on Derse." Dirk explains. With some hesitance you ask your next question; "Does that mean your not human" Raising your guns again as he takes a couple steps closer to you, sweat gathers on your brow. "Why would you ever think that? What would you do if I wasn't human, huh English?" He says sarcasm dripping from every word, with some serious undertones. He takes your lack of a reply, as encouragement to continue on. "Well if you must know, I am a demon. But I'm also a hunter. Before you freak out I don't hurt humans and also a hunters job is to balance between the good and evil parts of Derse. We rarely have to kill."

 'He's a demon. That means he could only want to come to this planet for one reason...' Your thought processes turns to what your grandma told you about demons, from her experience as a hunter. She told you stories about her encounters with demons and other supernatural beings, she told you that demons were mischievous and evil and they should never be trusted.

 You narrow your eyes at him and in the processes raise your guns yet again at him. "So Strider, what was your motive for coming through that portal? Was it because you got bored on your own planet and deiced to wreak havoc on this one? Well i'll be buggered before I let you summon any more of your supernatural friends and take over this planet." You angrily question, it was really more rhetorical question, but you knew he would reply anyway. And you prepare yourself to strike at any given moment, depending on his next course of action.

 He raises a thin blonde eyebrow and raises his hands in mock surrender, "Well i'll be damned English, you caught me. Now how ever am I going to summon the rest of my demon friends to help me take over this planet. Because ya' know that's what I just love doing during my free time. But since my hobby has been bypassed am I going to do now? Ya' know since you foiled my evil plans have been." Taking a pause for a deep overly dramatic sigh. "Well I guess I have no choice but to use you as my source of entertainment." He finishes with a somewhat suggestive hint.

 But you don't quite pick up on it, you also don't pick up on the sarcasm due to the fact you cant tell if he's serious or not. This is because of those bloody shades and that damned stoic expression. "You will do no such thing! The only thing you will be doing is going back to where you came from." You proclaim with determination.

 "Oh really now? What if I don't want to go back? Have you ever thought about that English. Well you can try to send me back by force, take your best shot. I won't even use my kanata." He says like it the most simplest thing in the world. This irritates you to no end, "Alright, Strider! Prepare to taste my English furry!" You lunge your self at him and quickly tackle him onto the ground.

 Both of Dirk's eyebrows rise in surprise and his expression also shifts into one that of surprise, but as quickly as it was there it is gone. "I'm surprised you made a move" Dirk says smugly while avoiding your punch. He knees your stomach, temporally leaving you at a loss of breathe and hunched over. While you try to gather your sea legs, you swig blindly at him just to find that he is no longer there.

 'That bloody scallywag, using his demonic speed on me!' You slowly raise so you are now both standing up. You two are standing about 5 inches away from each other and you notice some things you haven't seen before. Like how he is a couple of inches taller then you, you are also able to see that his eye color is orange thanks to were the sun is set, you also can see that he's wearing finger less black leather gloves, you also notice the sheathed kanata on his left hip, it's attached to his..golden Batman belt.

 "Why aren't you using your sword? Are you going easy on me now Strider? Come on, unsheathe your sword and fight me like a real man. C'mon your not scared of loosing now are you." You take a step closer to him with, guns raised. You undo the safety on your guns and now you are ready to use them at any time, since you always keep your guns cocked so all you would have to do is unlock the safety on them.

 Dirk sighs "So this is how you want this to go down, huh?" He unsheathes his kanata nerveless. You nod your head and you lower your guns to his legs and you finger the triggers with restlessness as you wait for him to ready himself. Once he raised his sword, you pull both of the triggers simultaneously. You don't even realize dirk's not there until he's directly behind you with his sword raised. You barely have time to move out of the way before he brings it down.

 But the blade does nick your right cheek, you quickly rebound, trying not to dwell on his speed and the fact that he almost cut your head off , and shot at his shoulder. This seemingly caught him off guard because he moved out of the way at the very last second and it skims his left shoulder. He curses quietly under his breathe and round house kicks you, but you block it by with your left forearm.

 "Nice reflexes English." Dirk comments. "But is that going to help you when your pinned?" 'What in god's name is he talking about? I'm not pin-' You aren't able to finish that thought because your legs are suddenly kicked out from under you and you find yourself falling backwards.

 You fall on your back, hard, you wince and bite back a pained yelp all the while. Dirk while your distracted by the pain kicks one of guns away and rips the other gun out of your hand. He straddles you and then proceeds to pin both of your wrists to the ground. You glare at him and you trash about underneath him, trying to throw him off. You try every thing you can think of, kneeing, kicking, twisting and even biting, but he doesn't budge a inch.

 "Are you quite done?" Dirk asks, like he was talking to a child after they threw a temper tantrum. You sigh and decide to give up for the time being. You look to the side and notice that your lying in the portal. "Yes, I am quite done." You deice to focus on the wound on dirk's shoulder, the bullet might have just skimmed it but it was deep enough to make it bleed.

"I'm done fighting with you, English. I'm not here to hurt you or take over this planet. I'm here because I deiced a little change of scenery would be nice for awhile and there are evil supernatural beings here that I could hunt and ya know bring them back to where they belong. And like I told you before I don't hurt people, unless they attack me first or they give me a reason to. And I have no reason to lie to you or deceive you." Dirk says.

 Narrowing your eyes at him you reply; "Prove it then Strider." Dirk thinks it over, you take this opportunity to bite down really hard on his hand that is holding you right wrist down, making sure to draw blood in the processes. He yelps and lets go of your wrist, you make haste reaching for your discarded gun a few inches away from you.

= = = = ~End Flashback~ = = = =


	4. = = = > Accidently create contract with Jungle Boy

  = = > Oh shit! Shit's about to get real hot up in the club!

  Jake tightly closes his eyes and prepares for the bullet that will send him into darkness...Eight, ten, fifteen seconds pass and Jake risks a look at his supposed to be killer- but Dirk is no longer paying any attention to him, but more to the center of the portal.

 Which is where a dim orange and emerald beam of light steadily grows outward, toward where both Jake and Dirk are stationed at. Both Dirk and Jake duly notice the portal's symbols have taken up a life of their own along side the light, but are too preoccupied by their own thoughts to give a shit.

 Jake knits his eyebrows in confusion at this, and looks to Dirk for explanation,"What in god's name is happening?" Dirk doesn't bother looking at you, "Hell if I know." He says irritably. "What do you you don't know?" Jake questions. Dirk let's out a small sigh in aggravation ,"I mean exactly what I said:  _I don't know_. But I do have some theories that I rather not become reality."

 Jake's emerald eyes narrow with suspicion, "What do you mean by ' _theories'_ Strider?" Dirk rolls his eyes behind the safety of his pointy anime shades, "Calm down English. The most apparent theory is that somehow we done and upped up mixed our bloods together and ended up creating an unbreakable contract." Dirk pauses, for a deep sigh.

 "From what I know about contracts, which isn't as much as i'd like are that: a. I can't venture to far from your side, b. that means I can't go back to Derse unless you're with me, contract is not broken until one or both of the contractors die and d. It is my job to protect you with my life until the contract is broken. " The light is now just barely two inches away.

 Jake's eyes widened in the sudden weight of what Dirk had just said, Jake faces away from the accusing light, "I don't understand why we couldn't just stay away from the blasted light." Dirk turned his full attention back to Jake. Dirk looked down so that he was looking Jake straight in the eye, "I wish it were that simple English, this symbol servers more than one purpose. This symbol is the exact same one you would use to summon a demon and create a bond with them, and that of one you would use to open a portal to Derse. The only difference between the two is to make a contract between a demon and the summoner they both need to mix their blood somewhere on the symbol. Then it doesn't matter if you're on the symbol or not, once it's done it's final." Jake silently curses his luck and for the second time today he is engulfed by a beam of light, except this time you're not the only person.

 The light clears after a few seconds and Jake sighs in relief, "So...we have a contract now." Jake said with some awkwardness. "Yeah." Dirk replies. "You could get off of me now, I promise I won't attack you or anything. I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I shouldn't have just assumed that you were here to take over the planet and destroy life as we know it." Jake rubs the back of his head anxiously. Dirk hesitantly gets off of Jake, but gets off of him none the less. Dirk offers a hand to Jake and Jake gratefully takes it. Once Jake is on his feet he dusts his front off and turns to pick up both of his discarded guns, to put them back in their hostelers.

 "It's fine." Dirk replies. "Okay" Jake looks at Dirk from the corner of his eye. Jake walks over to Dirk and stops once he is next to him. Dirk Holds out his fast, as to give Jake a fist bump, "We cool now?" Jake smiles brightly "Of course, chap" Jake fist bumps Dirk. Both of their arms fall lippy back to their respective sides, "So what now?" Dirk just shrugs, "I have no clue. We could hunt the evil supernatural beings here on your planet or something like that...If your cool with that"

 Jake just simply gleams with joy and excitement of an possible adventure, "You bet your left dime I am! I love adventure!" Jake beams excitedly. "Wow there partner, don't hurt yourself." Jake is grinning like an idiot and doesn't notice the small smile that appears on Dirk's face, but as quickly as it's there it's gone.

 Dirk looks around the cave, "Where do you even live anyway?" This snaps Jake out of his day dreams of going on an actual possible adventure, "Oh! I live on this island, near the volcano. Which if I recall isn't much of a walk from the cliff I fell off of, but I don't know where this cave is located." Dirk thinks this information over, "Okay, I can get us out of this cave and to the cliff, if you lead the rest of your way back to your house."

 Jake nods "I can do that. You have yourself a deal Strider!" Dirk starts walking toward the pinkish dim light coming from the opening created by Jake, "Alright, but we better hurry.'Cause it'll be getting dark here soon." Jake quickly follows behind Dirk, "Blimey, I can't believe it's gotten so late" "Yeah, that happens when you have a day like today." Dirk responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that it took so long to update, I've been busy with school. You guys are all awesome! Thank you for those who have read this far and to those who even bothered reading this and also thank you to those who have reviewed and kudos!


End file.
